test_casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Casualty Wiki:Manual Of Style
In order to keep article style consistent, Casualty Wiki uses a Manual Of Style. This is adapted from the Wookieepedia's Manual of Style, and should be adhered to where possible. For information on the most basic writing techniques and styles, which are used here, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Project Holby As Casualty Wiki and Holby City Wiki are collaborative wikis, articles are shared across both wikis. This reduces the duplication of articles, while keeping articles at their respective wikis. Character pages are stored on the wiki of the show the character is portrayed in. In the case of characters such as Nick Jordan, who have regularly stared in both shows, the character page is stored on the wiki of the show they were last regularly seen in. In the case of Nick Jordan, his article can be found on the Casualty Wiki. When referencing characters from the opposing series, the character's name is linked to the appropriate wiki. : For example, in Casualty ''episode 'Entry Wounds', links to Donna Jackson send the user to the Donna Jackson page at Holby City Wiki. Casualty@Holby City episodes are spread out between wikis. : For example, 'Casualty@Holby City - Part 1' is stored at the Casualty Wiki, and 'Casualty@Holby City - Part 2' is stored at the Holby City Wiki. Any common pages names should feature a hard redirect. : For example, the Holby City Wiki Nick Jordan page (see the redirect page here) features a hard redirect to the page at Casualty Wiki. Layout guide Episode article '''When creating a new episode article, use the preloadable template available at the top of the editor.' At a most basic level, episode articles should contain the following: # template # template #Plot #Cast # template The basic layout for this type of page is as follows: Plot Cast Episode articles are out of universe, and so must be written from such a perspective. See Perspective below for more information. Character article To be added Character articles are in universe, and so must be written from such a perspective. See Perspective below for more information. Character appearance list When creating a new character appearances list, use the preloadable template available at the top of the editor. Character appearance list should contain the following: # template #''Casualty'' Appearances #''Holby City'' Appearances #''HolbyBlue'' Appearances The basic layout for this type of page is as follows: Casualty Appearances *'Series #' **Episode Name **Episode Name Holby City Appearances *'Series #' **Episode Name **Episode Name Character appearance lists are out of universe, and so must be written from such a perspective. See Perspective below for more information. Naming articles All name of all articles should be in 'Title Case'; that is, all words in the article name should start with a capital letter. The name of the article should be bolded in its first usage in an intro, as should any alternate names mentioned in the intro. These bolded titles should not have links within them. Perspective In universe If something is in universe, or is described as such, it belongs to the Holby universe exclusively and not to the real world. Characters, for example, are in universe, but the actors who play them are out of universe. In universe articles should be written from a future perspective; that is, from the perspective of someone who lives well after any events which take place within the Holby universe. As such, all in universe articles should be written in the past tense. On an in universe article, he only section where out of universe information is appropriate is the "Behind the Scenes" section and its subsections. Chronology *Unless otherwise implied or stated, the in-universe date is the month and year the episode in which the event happened aired in. *In the case of a two-part episode where the date is not stated or implied, the airdate of the first episode is used. *In either of the two cases, this date should not be mentioned in the Chronology section of the episode article, as there is no firm proof. Out of universe Out of universe refers to the perspective in which an article is written; it is the opposite of in universe. Something written from an out of universe perspective is written from a real-life point of view. It will refer, for example, to real-life publications, actors, authors, events, and so on, acknowledging that its subject is fictional. Examples of out of universe articles include episode articles, series articles, and character lists. Headings Use the (heading) markup for headings, not the ' ('bold') markup. Example: : This is a heading If you mark headings this way, a table of contents is automatically generated from the headings in an article. Sections can be automatically numbered for users with that preference set and words within properly marked headings are given greater weight in searches. Headings also help readers by breaking up the text and outlining the article. Avoid using links within headings, avoid overuse of sub-headings. Usage and spelling Casualty Wiki is written using British English spelling, grammar, punctuation, and word usage. Italics Italics should be used whenever the shows ''Casualty, Holby City or HolbyBlue are mentioned. As well as making it clear which show an article is referring to, it also differentiates the terms fron Casualty Wiki and Holby City Wiki. The only exception to this is on the articles about each of the shows. In this case, the show the article is about should never be italicised. Linking A subject should be linked once upon its first appearance in the article's infobox, once upon its first mention in the article's intro, and once upon its first mention in the article's main body. Interwiki links Due to the integration of Casualty Wiki and Holby City Wiki, special interwiki links have been created in order to keep articles clear of code when editing. When linking to Holby City Wiki from Casualty Wiki, use hc: as a link prefix. Example: :Donna Jackson which produces: :Donna Jackson Episode numbering Due to inconsistencies with overall episode numbering across different sources, the numbering system for Casualty Wiki is as follows: *Episodes are numbered in order of their airdate. *''Casualty@Holby City'' episodes are ignored in this numbering system. Such crossover episodes have a separate numbering system. *Additional mini-episodes such as 'The Parting Of The Ways' are unnumbered. *Generally, this wiki uses the same episode numbering system as Wikipedia. However, this is deviated from midway through Series 24 with the feature-length episode 'A Day In A Life'. Wikipedia lists this as two episodes, whereas Casualty Wiki lists this as one episode. This means there is a slight discrepancy from episode 700 onwards. Manual Of Style